The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a gate structure in which properties of a work function adjusting film are improved.
As semiconductor devices become more and more miniaturized, the performance of the devices may be affected by even small variations in the device structure or in manufacturing process used to produce the devices. In particular, variations in the gate electrode structure can greatly affect the reliable operation of transistors.